A Chance is all I Want
by Stella Hermione Malfoy
Summary: "It was then that I realized that you were my miracle, my saviour, my redemption, my love. You always have been." "Only because I love you and I need you. I always have and I always will. Give me a chance, please. I'm waiting for you to come back home, love." All he wants is a chance... One-shot complete.


_**A/N: Hello dear readers! Here is an one-shot for you all. Its basically in a letter format. I dont even know how this idea popped into my head. Anyways, please read and review.**_

* * *

**A CHANCE IS ALL I WANT**

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I know it has been a long time since we last conversed properly. It was 9 years ago, right? I still remember that night, Hermione. I remember how you pleaded me to join the Light, how you begged me to turn, how you tried your best to convince me that my family and I would be safe with the Aurors. But what did I do? I just broke up with you and walked away. So pathetic and stupid, eh? I know. I walked away from the only ray of hope I had. But again, maybe I walked away because I knew that I just couldn't stay._

_Hermione, my family was my family and I wanted them to be safe, no matter how evil and vile they were. I knew they would never ever turn, and I knew I couldn't ask them to. My Father had literally become a puppet of Voldemort's and my Mother would only do what her husband wanted her to. As for my Aunt – well, you know about her, she was a psychotic bitch. I couldn't care less about my Aunt, but my Mother and my Father – believe it or not, I kinda loved them. I wanted them safe. If I had joined you, my Family was bound to be punished to that extent, when they would be begging for death. That is the reason why I didn't stand beside you in the War._

_You know, when I walked out of our room that night, I never turned back because I knew if I looked at you once more, I would stay. You've always had that kind of power over me. But you probably thought that I didn't turn because our relationship meant nothing to me. That maybe you were just another one of my flings. That YOU meant nothing to me. What you probably never thought is that you mean everything to me. Yes, Hermione. Even after I left you, I constantly looked out for you because I did care a lot for you. Because I loved you._

_When those Snatchers brought you, Potter and Weasley to the Manor, I nearly passed out you know. My brain was screaming at me to just kill Bellatrix and save you. But I knew I was badly outnumbered and I just couldn't move. Merlin knows how scared I was that day. And when that fucking bitch cut into your arm as if it was a piece of wood, I just stood there and looked on. I am so sorry for being a spineless git. I should have killed her then. I should have saved you from that pain, like I had promised. But I didn't. And that guilt eats me up everyday. Your screams still haunt me, Hermione. They still do. I'm so sorry I didn't keep my promise that day._

_After the War ended, I saw that you were right. The Aurors could have protected my family. I should have stayed and fought with the Light. With you. My Father, as you know, was sentenced to life-long imprisonment in Azkaban but my Mother, thanks to you and Potter, was not punished. I, on the other hand, had my magic taken away for 2 years and was sent to live in muggle New York for that duration. Now I can, beyond any doubt, say that being a muggle sucks. Really. But I am also proud to state that I survived that ordeal._

_Mum passed away 3 months after I got back, and it was so painful, you know... I wouldn't come out of my room for weeks at an end and I practically never left the Manor. Blaise visited me occasionally and tried to cheer me up. It never worked and he always ended up telling me what was going on in the Wizarding World instead. Then after a couple of weeks, I got the news that my Father had died as well. It didn't affect me very much since I wasn't very attached to the man. But still, for the first time in my life, I felt lonely. And it wasn't just my parents' presence that I missed. It was yours too. Even after all those times, I couldn't forget you._

_Then one day, Blaise came over to my place and handed me an evening copy of the Daily Prophet. The headlines read that Ronald Weasley was no more. Blaise said that some rogue Death-Eater had gotten his revenge. I looked up at Blaise and quietly asked how you were holding up. I knew that after I left, you and Weasley had gotten together again. Even though you deserved SO much better than him, atleast you would be safe with him and that was all I cared for, at the moment. I don't know if you loved him but I do know that you cared for him a lot. And just so you know, I AM quite sorry for his death. He must have been a good man or else you wouldn't be with him._

_Blaise later told me that he worked in the same department as you at the Ministry of Magic. He also told me that you often talked about me but only ended up getting sad. That caught my attention. I knew I had to mend you because I was the arsehole who broke you in the first place. But first I needed to fix myself. The next day, I was feeling a lot better. I completely immersed myself in work and started building my company again and I am proud to say that it has been doing exceptionally well till date. It was then that I realized that you were my miracle, my saviour, my redemption, my love. You always have been. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that, my love. I'm sorry._

_It's just that you know, I look at you and I see everything that I've ever dreamed of and then I look at myself and I see nothing that you deserve. But I promise I will become a better man than I ever was. I promise I'll never ever hurt you again. I promise you that I'll become what you want me to be. Only because I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, and I need you. I always have and I always will._

_Give me a chance, please. I'm waiting for you to come back home, love._

_Yours always,_

_Draco Malfoy._


End file.
